Giving It All Away
by Moonlite Roses
Summary: Daya Mills has come to Smallville. And now if you were to ask a guy what he thought of Lana Lang his respnse would most likely be: Lana who? Find out what happens when Clark meets his match. And an old foe come back to Smallville, learns Daya's weakness a
1. It's Funny How Fast News Spreads

**Chapter 1** – It's Funny How Fast News Spreads

"This is very promising,"

Alexander Luthor paced around his study, discussing important matters with a Doctor P. M. Dailley.

"Are you absolutely sure you saw her exhibiting these powers?" Lex asked.

"I'm positive, sir. She was shopping at the Piccadilly Market. She had just bought a brightly colored scarf. It blew out of her hands and down a back alley. When she rounded the corner my accomplice managed to take of photograph of her reaching up in the air to retrieve it, _five _feet above her head. That doesn't seem like that natural arm length of a seventeen-year-old."

"Do you have anymore information on Miss Daya?"

"Of course, I do. I have been researching her since she was born, Mr. Luthor. I can tell exactly what she was wearing when she lost her first tooth."

"And by what means do you store this information, doctor?"

Doctor Dailley lowered his voice so low that Lex could barley hear him.

"I store it on a _special _computer. A _very _special computer."

"Interesting. How much would you want for it?"

"One million"

"Now, doctor" Lex said raising an eyebrow. He poured himself a glass wine.

"It's a prototype, Mr. Luthor. Only I know how to use it."

"Fine one mil. If . . ." he said sitting behind his desk, logging on to his laptop.

"If what?"

"If you throw in the Miss Daya."

"Fine"

"I'll have a jet in Leeds tomorrow morning."

"No, midnight."

"Why midnight, doctor?"

"I have found that Daya's powers are strongest at noon and weakest at midnight. She is like a little solar panel. This explains why she is always wearing black. When she sun goes down she get extremely frail or she blacks out. Kind of like you friend Clark's reaction to kryptonite."

"Leave the Kent's out of this, Dailley, Clark isn't like that. He has proven that and his friendship to me."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"Not one bruise on Daya or I want my money back which by the way will be in your account Wednesday."

"See you tonight."

Lex ended the call and dialed another number on his phone.

"You have three hours to get a jet to Leeds, England"

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Please review.

Reviews:

Comments -Welcomed

Questions -Encouraged

Ideas -Appreciated

Flames -Acknowledged


	2. Beautifully Unconcious

**Chapter 2 **– Beautifully Unconscious

Daya walked down the cold road to her flat on Burbank Street. She pressed the numbers 8-6-2-8-8-7-2-5 into the glowing green keypad that was fixed on the wall next to the steel door that led into the apartment building. She was in building seven. There were nine of these particular apartment buildings around London. Each building had seventy-five flats in it. Daya was in flat number 525-35 in building seven.

She did not have that much time. Sol would be going down soon. The doors mechanically swung open. She inched her way up to her flat and put the ancient looking key in look. It was funny. The keys looked like they had been made in the 19th century but the building was filled with so much high-tech stuff that Daya didn't even know how to work half of it.

Her bedroom was very modern. Black comforter, black sheets even black pillows. Daya settled herself comfortably in between her sheets. A familiar feeling came over her. Her skin paled. Her head spun. Her breathing slowed. But just before her head hit the pillow a dark figure came out of her closet.

Lex's Ferrari drove down the dust road to the Kent's farm. He knew Clark would be in the loft. So naturally that is wear her began his search. As always Clark was there looking through his telescope.

"Old habits die hard, I see." Lex said. Clark jumped and greeted him, surprised.

"You're back from London."

"I never went to London, just something to shake the papers off."

"Oh, well it's nice to see you anyway."

Lex walked slowly over to the telescope and looked into it, "Clark, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Yeah, sure"

"I was wondering if someone could stay in your loft for a while."

"I don't know, Lex."

"Just at night, Clark. She would go to school with you and come home to 'study'" as he said study he made quotation marks with his middle and index fingers, "the crash here for the night."

"She?"

"Yeah, her name is Daya, Daya Mills. I think you two would have a lot in common."

"I guess she could stay here. But how long?"

"Until you kick her out."

"O.K. But not a word to mom and dad"

"Deal," he shook Clark's hand, "She will be here at midnight. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her."

Clark waited until midnight. His eyelids drop every other second and his yawns became more frequent. Than the barn door squeaked open.

"Who's there?" Clark asked instantly awake.

"Are you Clark Kent?" the voice was scratchy and frog-like.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Doctor P.M. Dailley. Where can I put her?"

"Um, right here. I guess."

The man was shorter than Clark. He was a scrawny man. Thick rimmed glasses covered his eyes, magnifying them. He laid a girl on the couch that Clark was pointing to. She had on a black silk nightie. Her skin was pale and cold to the touch. The doctor placed a black duffle bag next the couch and pull a clipboard from it. She scribbled endlessly stopping once to open her eyes. They were silver and moving rapidly within her eye socket.

"Her clothes are in here," the doctor said motioning to the duffle bag, "After you get acquainted and you fill her in on the fact that she is here as an exchange student and that she is suffering from jetlag she will most likely ask if you have any tea. Give her this," he set a black tea cup and saucer on the table. It had silver edges and an interesting handle. "I know what your thinking but don't worry it just regular tea. Here is her class schedule. You are to be her tour guide."

Clark was still taking it all in. Then the fact the tomorrow was the start of senior year hit him. Hard.

"I should get some sleep."

"That you should," the doctor said, he got and left the barn. Clark could hear the gentle rumble of vehicle as the doctor drove down the drive way.

Within minutes Clark was asleep in the chart across from the beautifully unconscious Daya.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Please review.

Reviews:

Comments -Welcomed

Questions -Encouraged

Ideas -Appreciated

Flames -Acknowledged


End file.
